


Bee Mine, Honey

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, PDA, don't read this if you're lactose intolerant (too much cheese), fluffyish?, no one dies! Au, roadhouse au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean smirked as an idea came to him. “That’s genius.”</p>
<p>“What?” Cas said, tilting his head in confusion.</p>
<p>“Next week, we act all lovey dovey like they do. Sam will hate it.”</p>
<p>Dean and Cas are tired of Sam and Jess's PDA, so they take matters into their own hands. </p>
<p>Inspired by this prompt:http://illuminallie.tumblr.com/post/147136098019/prompt-2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Mine, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to musiclover131917, whoever you are. Your destiel playlist helped me greatly. Art by me!

  
Dean smirked, watching Cas squirm uncomfortably as he walked towards the table. He sat down next to him, meeting his eyes. _Help me_ , they pleaded. Dean looked across the table, where Sam and Jess were sitting. Sitting wasn’t really the right word for it. Making people sick would be more accurate. Jess was halfway in Sam’s lap, their lips attached like a new type of siamese twin. He stroked her jaw as his other hand moved dangerously low on her back.  
Dean cleared his throat loudly.

“Sammy, some of us would like to eat here and not just watch you suck face.” Sam pulled away and didn’t even have the decency to look sorry.

“You’re just jealous,” Jess teased.

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to make people upchuck,” Dean retorted.

Jess just smiled at him sympathetically. “Oh, Dean. One day you’ll find someone who will make you feel like you’re the only ones in the room.” Dean made a gagging sound, and Cas glanced at him, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Dean, have you been seeing anyone lately?” Sam asked.  
Dean groaned and began silently praying for the waitress to come by and save him from this conversation.

“If by seeing, you mean screwing, then yes,” he said.

Sam’s face started morphing into Bitch Face 2: Lecture Version. “Dean, I just think you should be-” Sam started, but was interrupted by the waitress. _Thank God_.

“What can I get you?” she asked, as Dean looked her up and down. She was kinda hot, and if it pissed off Sammy, even better. He shifted in his seat towards her, turning on his charm.

“What would you recommend?” he asked, winking.  
She blushed. “Our special today is the pizza burger. It comes on a pretzel bun with a side of curly fries.”

“I’ll take it,” Dean said, leaning back. She took the rest of their orders before leaving. “A pizza burger sounds good, but a piece a that ass sounds better,” he muttered as she walked away. Jess choked on her water, and Sam glared at him. Dean just grinned. Three minutes later, he was already wishing she would come back. Not because she was hot (ok, maybe partially), but because Sam and Jess were at it again. Dean sighed and turned to Cas, trying to block out his view of the horror show going on across the table.

“You wanna come over tonight?” he asked. “We could do a Star Wars marathon or somethin’.”

“Sure,” Cas said.

“Alright,” Dean said, smiling at him. As much as he got tired of Sam and Jess acting all mushy, their wedding was where Dean had met Cas. Jess had dragged him over to meet her friend from college, and Dean had talked to him the rest of the night. He was awkward and a little intimidating, but there was something about him that was strangely magnetic, and they became friends. Now Dean saw him at least once a week when they met up with Romeo and Juliet at the roadhouse. Dean tried to think of a time when Sam and Jess hadn’t acted like they were starring in a chick flick, and couldn’t. He shook his head in disgust until the waitress came back with their orders. When he saw what Sam had ordered, he started shaking it again.

“Really, Sammy? A salad?” Dean complained as the waitress handed it to Sam.

“It’s healthier.”

Dean took a big bite of his burger. “This is where it’s at,” he said with his mouth full.

Sam gave him another bitch face as he ripped open his dressing packet, dripping it on his fingers in the process. “I’ll just wipe this off,” he said, grinning as he moved to wipe it on Jess’s arm.

“Sam!” she squealed. Dean turned to share a look of annoyance with Cas. It was going to be a long night.  
………

“They’ve been married for four years. I don’t understand why they still act like this,” Cas complained as he watched Sam and Jess giggling through the window of Dean’s impala.

“I don’t know, Cas, but it’s goddamn annoying,” Dean agreed as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“I imagine if you and I acted like they did, they would be annoyed also.”

Dean smirked as an idea came to him. “That’s genius.”

“What?” Cas said, tilting his head in confusion.

“Next week, we act all lovey dovey like they do. Sam will _hate_ it.”

“I think Sam is annoyed by most of the things you do.”

“Hey!” Dean protested, punching Cas in the shoulder. “So do we have a deal?”

“Deal,” Cas murmured.  
………  
Dean unlocked the door to his apartment, kicking off his boots. “You get the movie ready, I’ll get the beers,” he said to Cas as he headed to the kitchen. He grabbed the beers and walked back into the living room, plopping onto the couch. “Fire it up, Cas,” he said, leaning back and opening his beer. An hour later, Dean was making inane comments about the movie in a slurred voice. “C’mon Cas, I don’t wanna get drunk by myself,” he implored.

“I would rather not,” Cas said primly.

“Dude, it’s Friday,” Dean complained. He pushed a bottle Cas’s way, grabbing his fingers and wrapping them around it.

“Fine,” Cas sighed. He took a drink. It took a whole liquor store to get Cas drunk, but Dean wanted to try, just for the entertainment. A couple hours later, he had his wish.

“Dean.” Cas’s voice was slow, slurred, and lower than usual.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you always wear plaid?” He was squinting at Dean’s red plaid shirt.

“I dunno… it’s com- comfortable,” Dean said, tripping over the word.

Cas reached out to stroke Dean’s sleeve. “It feels nice.”

Dean started shrugging it off. “Here, try it on,” he said. Cas stared at his face as he tried to put Cas’s arm in the sleeve and completely missed. He started laughing hysterically.

He pulled the collar towards him, and Cas fell forward, falling into him. “How do you put these on every day?” he mumbled into Dean’s chest, sounding adorably confused. Dean just laughed harder.  
………  
Dean woke up to darkness and the taste of fabric in his mouth. He struggled to sit up, wiping his mouth. There was a weight on him, preventing him from rolling over. He let his face fall back into the couch again. The details of last night were blurred. Him. Cas. Star Wars. ...Plaid? He groaned.

“Hello Dean,” a rough voice said close to his ear. He jumped.

“Jesus, Cas!”

“I suppose I should go home,” Cas said. Dean wanted to protest but his head was spinning. He cracked his left eye open. Cas was leaning over him, the light from the window behind him shining like a halo. Dean closed his eye again. Too bright.

“Bye, Cas,” he mumbled, passing out again.  
………  
He woke up and squinted his eyes at the clock across the room. It was 3 something from what his blurred eyes could make out. He shuffled to the kitchen and was scooping coffee into the filter when his phone buzzed.

**Cas: Do you like bees?**

“What the fuck,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

**Dean: Not really. They sting.**

He put his phone down, grabbed the coffee pot, and started filling it with water. His phone buzzed immediately. He sighed, leaving the coffee pot in the sink and walking over to his phone.

  
**Cas: I’m considering becoming a beekeeper.**

Dean smiled at the image of Cas in a beekeeper suit, running from angry bees.

**Dean: Don’t you already have a job?**  
**Cas: It could be a hobby.**  
**Dean: Good luck with that.**  
**Cas: I’m going to the store right now.**

Wow. Cas was really serious about this. He looked around at the empty apartment. He could sit at home watching reruns of The X-Files, or he could crash Cas’s little beekeeping party. As much as he loved The X-Files, he was already getting restless. He put the water in the coffeemaker, turned it on, and picked up his phone again.

**Dean: I’ll go with you.**  
………  
“So what exactly are you gonna do with these bees?” asked Dean as he opened the door to Cas’s pimp car. He needed to give Cas some more time with Baby. Dude needed to learn class.

“Honey,” Cas said gravely. “And I plan to watch them.”

“Ok, now you’re sounding like a creeper.”

“Dean, their population is decreasing.”

“Where do you even get bees from? The store?”

“I ordered some online.”

“You can order bees online?”

“Yes,” Cas said, looking proud of himself.

Cas shared some more information about bees (Apparently their brains aged backwards if they did a younger bee’s job) until they pulled into the parking lot.

“You must have been reading Wikipedia a lot,” Dean said as he got out of the car.

“Wikipedia is an unreliable source,” Cas said. “People who know nothing can add to the page.”

“Maybe a bee added some info to the page.”

Cas just gave him an unamused look. They walked into Home Depot, Cas armed with his shopping list.

“Alright. Where to?” Dean asked.

“Follow me.” He took off. Dean walked quickly after him, following the billow of his tan trench coat. He swore Cas never took that thing off. Cas stopped to look at the beekeeper suits. He held one up to his body.

“Does this seem acceptable?” he asked Dean. Dean looked him up and down slowly. Maybe a little too slowly to claim “no homo.” Damnit. He couldn’t see much with all the layers.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean said gruffly. He looked up to meet Cas’s blue eyes.

“Yeah, it-it’s fine.”

Cas put it in the cart and started moving towards the next aisle, Dean chasing him once again. Jesus. It was like the guy could teleport. Cas picked up a wooden box- a “hive” apparently. Talk about Pandora’s box.

“You should paint it.”

They went to the paint aisle.

“Blue?” Dean asked, holding up a can of cerulean.

“I was thinking green,” Cas said, attempting to pick up the whole row of green. He tried to keep them from toppling, but four of them fell, clacking against the tile floor. He bent over to pick them up, dropping more in the process. Dean raced over to help him, squatting down and picking up a few. He moved to stand up and almost bumped heads with Cas. He put his hand on his shoulder to steady himself. Cas was peering at him, so he took his hand off his shoulder quickly, but Cas moved even closer, face inches from Dean’s.

“Dude, personal space,” he chuckled awkwardly. Cas kept staring directly into his eyes. He brought one of the paint cans up next to Dean’s left eye.  
Dean spluttered. “Are you trying to find paint that matches my _eyes_?”

“They’re a pretty color,” Cas said seriously. He held up a different can. Dean shifted uncomfortably, eyes moving over Cas’s face. The eye contact was getting weirdly intense. His eyes dropped to Cas’s lips, watching them move as he went on about what shade he was looking for. They looked dry. Dean licked his own lips unconsciously.

“This one,” Cas said, stepping away. Dean took a breath, feeling cold without the extra body heat. He looked across the aisle to find a redhead smiling at him. He squinted. _Charlie_?

“What’s up bitches?” she said, walking towards the two of them. Yep. That was Charlie. “You two looked cozy,” she said with a smirk. Damnit. Charlie had probably witnessed the whole personal space moment. Damn Charlie and her job at Home Depot. She’d probably have the security cameras hacked and send the whole video, edited with hearts and some chick-flick love song, to everyone he’d ever talked to.

Charlie had been “shipping” them, as she called it, since she first saw them together. She was like the annoying little sister he never had. And he thought Sammy was invested in his love life. It really didn’t help that he had confessed to Charlie once that he would make out with Dr. Sexy. He was wasted. Didn’t count. But Charlie had never forgotten, so now Dean was stuck with Charlie’s little smiles of knowledge times two.

“I’m going to start beekeeping,” Cas announced.

“Oh, sweet! Anything I can help you guys find?” she asked.

“If you could help me find a smoker, that would be much appreciated,” Cas said.

“Aw, look how polite you are. Dean could learn a little from you,” Charlie said, winking at Dean. Dean gave her a look.

“I didn’t mean it _that_ way, but if that’s how you wanna take it, that’s fine,” she whispered to Dean as she led them to the smokers.

“Yeah, sure,” he muttered. Cas put a smoker in his cart and looked over his list. Dean looked over his shoulder.

“Got everything, Cas?” he asked.

“Yes, I believe so,” he said. They headed to go check out.

“Peace out!” Charlie yelled at them. Dean made a beeline (heh.) towards the self checkout.

“Hottest cashier, right?” he said grinning.

Cas looked around, tilting his head in confusion. “I don’t understand. Who is the cashier?”

Dean sighed. “It’s a _self_ checkout, Cas.”

“So… _I_ am the cashier?”

“Yes.”

“So I am the hottest cashier?”

“I wasn’t talking about you…” Dean drifted off.

“Am I not… hot?” Cas asked.

“What?” Dean said, nearly choking on his own spit. “I mean, yeah, of course, Cas, you’re hot. I mean, just objectively…” He clamped his mouth shut. Cas stared at him. Dean cleared his throat. “Ok. Uh… let’s just get these checked out,” he said, pulling stuff out of the cart.  
………  
It was a lazy monday. Bobby had given him the day off and Dean had been on the couch the whole day. It was six and he was starving. He reached for his phone and dialed Pizza Hut. After he put in his order, he leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. He jolted back awake 20 minutes later to the sound of the doorbell. He groaned and pulled himself up to his feet, shuffling to the door like a sloth. He flung it open, leaning against the doorframe as he stared at the pizza man.  
He reminded him a little of Cas actually, with his dark hair and bright blue eyes. He suddenly remembered when Cas had pushed Meg against the wall and kissed her, claiming to have learned it from the pizza man. Dean pictured Cas as a pizza man, his name tag brushing against Dean’s chest as he pushed him against a wall. Ok. He needed to stop that train of thought before it stopped at a station Dean really didn’t want to stop at. Cas was family.

“Your order, sir,” the pizza man was saying.

“Thanks,” Dean said, glancing at his name tag with some sort of delusional hope as he took the pizza box from his hands. _Alfie_. Dean mentally sighed in disappointment. He paid and shut the door, sinking back into the indent still in the couch. Probably because he’d been sitting there for 8 hours. He took a bite of pizza and picked up his phone. Might as well check on “the pizza man” himself.

**Dean: How’s the beekeeping going?**  
A reply came minutes later.  
**Cas: My bees arrived today. I put them in the hive.**  
Before he could type a reply, his phone buzzed again.  
**Cas: [image attached]**  
It was a picture of the hive, green like his eyes.  
**Dean: Looks pretty good. Love the color ;)**  
**Cas: Your eyes are lovely, Dean.**  
Dean focused on his pizza instead of the flush creeping up his neck.  
**Dean: Thanks man.**  
**Cas: You’re welcome. What are you doing currently?**  
**Dean: Eating pizza and watching tv. You?**  
**Cas: Working on a grant for the Kansas University Research Lab.**  
**Dean: Sounds like a blast**  
**Cas: I enjoy my job.**  
**Dean: Well you're smart so you deserve it.**  
**Cas: You’re smart also.**  
**Dean: Not really. I’m more of a grunt.**  
**Cas: I don’t understand why you insist that you’re not smart just because you haven’t been to college.**  
**Dean: You and sam are the smart ones. He got a scholarship.**  
**Cas: You worked really hard to send him to college. You’re part of the reason he’s successful.**  
**Dean: I guess.**  
**Cas: I wish I had that kind of support but my mother didn’t agree with me going to a non-religious school.**  
**Dean: You had gabe, right?**  
**Cas: You know Gabe. He cares but he doesn’t do a lot to show it at times.**  
**Dean: Yeah, he’s kind of a dick. No offense to your brother.**  
**Cas: He doesn’t get offended easily.**  
Dean laughed.  
**Dean: Is he coming up for thanksgiving?**  
**Cas: I believe so.**  
**Cas: I just hope he doesn’t ruin the turkey this time.**  
**Dean: What happened last year?**  
**Cas: He was dancing with the turkey and the whole thing fell off so all he was holding were the two wings.**  
**Dean: Why the hell was he dancing with the turkey?**  
**Cas: He kept saying “this turk is beserk.”**  
**Dean: Did you dance with the turkey**  
**Cas: No. He tried to get me to though.**  
**Dean: Your brother is like a five year old.**  
**Cas: Anthropologically speaking, adults who grew up in a home where they were never given the freedoms of a child tend to act more childish once they are adults.**  
**Dean: You don’t act like a child and you grew up the same way.**  
**Cas: I’m more objective. I’ve studied humans and their patterns. Also, he grew up with my father longer.**  
**Dean: Ok, why do i act the way i do?**  
**Cas: You weren't able to form a strong bond with anyone because of your mother's death and your father's mental abuse. You were moved around a lot, so your only bond was with Sam. That's why you would do anything for him. You also have a kind of savior complex where you feel that you are not worthy and that others’ lives are more important than your own.**  
**Dean: Damn.**  
Maybe Cas was right. He regretted asking that question. Screw anthropology.  
**Cas: Was I right?**  
**Dean: That’s not fair. You’re my best friend.**  
**Cas: I am still able to be objective. Although I find it harder with you because of our bond.**  
**Dean: Do you really have to call our friendship a bond? Let's not go all chick flick here.**  
………  
Dean was at the shop, leaning against a Ford when he pulled out his phone.

**Cas: I’m coming in today for an oil change.**  
**Dean: I guess i’ll see you later then**  
**Cas: Yes.**

Bobby yelled at him to “get off the phone ya idjit” and Dean quickly pocketed it. He threw himself into his work as he waited, hands under the trunk of a Citroen DS as he fixed a missing headlight, knees on the hard concrete as he put new tires on a Toyota. He was on his back under a beautiful ‘65 Mustang, working on the engine, when he heard Cas’s voice. He slid out from under the car slowly, looking at Cas upside down. He grinned, and Cas smiled back, eyes crinkling.

“Need an oil change, Cas, or have you figured out how crappy your car is?” he yelled, winking at him across the garage.

“Hilarious,” Cas said in that monotone voice of his, and Dean burst out laughing. He turned to find Ash staring at him from 2 cars down where he was tinkering under the hood. Dean flipped him off.

He stood up, brushing off his jeans, and walked over to meet Cas.

“Heya Cas,” he said.

“Hello,” Cas said, looking him right in the eyes. Cas had told him once he spent a week in India when he was 15 and Dean’s running theory was that Cas had gotten his idea of personal space there. Cas looked...Cas looked good. As always. He was wearing… Wait a second. A t shirt? And jeans?

“Dude, you look so… Laid back.”

“I was trying a ‘casual’ look,” Cas said, with finger quotes.

“Well, it looks pretty good, man.”

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind them. Dean turned around. “I don’t pay you to act out your high school prom,” Bobby said. “Get to work son.”

“Alright, you just wait over there for a bit and I’ll get you when I’m done,” said Dean, gesturing vaguely.

Dean swore he heard Bobby mutter something about “sure ain’t done staring” as he hurried away, the tips of his ears on fire.

**Dean: Finally done with work**  
**Cas: Likewise**  
**Dean: I kinda want a second car after working on that mustang.**  
**Cas: I’m surprised. I know how much you love your car.**  
**Dean: Nothing can top baby but it would be nice to have another car.**  
**Cas: Are you going to get one?**  
**Dean: Nah. Can’t afford it.**  
**Cas: Maybe someday.**  
**Dean: [image attached]**  
**Cas: Your car?**  
**Dean: Yep. Love of my life.**  
**Cas: I think bees are mine.**  
**Dean: You need more things to love man.**  
**Cas: I have plenty.**  
**Dean: Like who? Me? ;)**  
Dean pressed send and then realized his mistake. Was he flirting? “What the hell am I doing?” he muttered. He was really starting to regret this.  
**Cas: Of course.**  
Ok, no matter how platonic that was, Dean really couldn’t handle it right now. He closed the text without replying.  
………  
**Cas: hello?**  
………  
“Hey, sweetie,” said Cas with an exaggerated wink as Dean sat down next to him. Oh crap. The deal. Sam looked up from his phone in surprise, his fingers linked with Jess’s on top of the table. Dean was still muddling through why Cas was holding up his end of the deal when they hadn’t spoken in two days.  
The waitress stopped next to their table. “What can I get you guys today?” she asked. Dean opened his mouth to ask for his usual cheeseburger, but Cas butted in before he could say anything.

“I’ll have the chicken sandwich, and this hot hunk over here will have a cheeseburger.” Ok. Damn. Dean might as well play along.  
He threw his arm around Cas and finally met the eyes he’d been avoiding since he got there. Dean could see confusion clouding his teasing eyes. “You always know what I want, don’t you sweetie?” He gave Cas his sappiest grin. He heard snickering, and turned to see Jess and Sam whispering together.

“What’s going on with you two?” Jess asked.

“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Ok jerk,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Ok bitch,” Dean shot back. The food arrived and Dean removed his arm from Cas’s warm shoulders, grabbing his food instead. He was halfway into his burger when he felt a kick on his shins. He turned to glare at Cas. Cas just looked at him, laughter bubbling in his eyes. Dean glared harder and kicked him back. Cas turned back around to join the conversation, and Dean figured he was finished.

“Have you had any interesting cases lately, Sam?” Dean began munching on a fry, but froze when he felt the heat of Cas’s leg rubbing up against his. Cas smirked at him. Oh, it was on. Dean twisted his leg around Cas’s, shifting his body closer. He felt a flush creeping up his neck, and tried desperately to focus on the conversation that was taking place.

“-so this guy came in needing a lawyer for a lawsuit against his neighbor. Apparently his neighbor's dog had trampled on of his bushes. He’s-” Dean lost track again because Cas was sliding his fingers through Dean’s, which had been nervously tapping his thigh under the table. Dean swallowed, reaching for his beer to hydrate his suddenly dry throat. Cas’s thumb started rubbing circles into Dean’s hand. He was on his second sip of beer when Cas’s hand released his and slid all the way up his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. He choked in surprise and started coughing.

“You ok?” Jess asked.

“Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe,” Dean said between coughs.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Cas whispered, his lips brushing Dean’s ear. Dean started cracking up. Cas must have been reading Cosmo or some shit in preparation. He reached for his beer again. He wasn’t putting it down this time. Who knew what Cas would do next. Start ripping off his clothes probably. Dean heated up as he imagined it. Cas’s lips on his throat, his hands sliding up his thighs…

“Dean?” He looked up, startled, into Sam’s eyes.

“You ok there?”

“I’m good,” Dean said, glaring at Cas from the corner of his eye.

“He just has a lot on his mind, don’t you babe?” Cas said. Damn. Cas was really going for his end of the deal. Better step it up a few notches.

“Good thing you’re always here to support me, sweetheart,” Dean said, batting his eyes at Cas.

Sam started laughing. “ _What_ are you guys doing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy,” Dean said. “We’re clearly a happy couple in love.” Cas narrowed his eyes and Dean realized what exactly he’d said.Shit. Cas’s hand was still high on his thigh, and he pinched it. He barely held back his “ow.”

“Dean, how are things going at the garage?” Jess asked.

“Good. Got to fix up this beautiful car yesterday and-” Dean broke off. Cas’s hand was twining with his next to his empty plate. “Uh… Yeah. So she’s got a 170 cid six cylinder, classic model. I’m remodeling the outside because it’s a little banged up.

Cas leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I love it when you talk about cars, honey.” Sam, the little shit, sat across from him, snickering while Dean’s face flamed.

“Are you two… Dating?” he asked, grinning. “No!” Dean protested. Sam just raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back. The waitress brought his pie to the table and

Dean dug in, avoiding Sam’s now permanent smirk. He shoveled another bite in, ignoring the return of Cas’s hand on his thigh. Cas was sliding his hand up like there was no tomorrow. Dean cleared his throat and he glimpsed Cas’s triumphant smile from the corner of his eye before his hand landed. Directly on his crotch. Dean jumped up in alarm.

“Everything ok?” Sam asked him.

“Yeah, just gotta hit the can,” Dean said hoarsely. He practically ran to the bathroom, tugging his shirt down. He scrubbed his hand through his hair, looking up warily at his reflection. His face was flushed and his pupils were big. Was this what he looked like? What the fuck happened to him? One minute he was straight and now he was getting a boner over his best friend?

“Come on man,” he muttered. He cringed as he saw the reflection of the bathroom door opening. He stood up straighter and pasted on an easygoing smile, not wanting to face a stranger. He turned. Cas’s blue eyes looked back at him. “Look, you can’t just fucking grope me like that,” he said. “That wasn’t really part of the deal.”

“Maybe I’m not following the deal, _Dean_ ,” Cas said, his rough, gravelly voice caressing his name so much better than the “sweethearts” and “honeys” they’d been throwing at each other all evening. Dean involuntarily leaned forward, his nose almost brushing Cas’s. Shit. When did Cas get so close?  
“Cas-” Dean started, but he broke off as Cas’s lips covered his. He froze for a second, but then Cas was pinning him against the sink, moving his lips against his furiously, and all Dean could do was respond. Cas tugged on his hair, and Dean moaned and gripped the counter to keep from falling, the sharp edges cutting into his palms. Cas’s lips were hot against his as his hand slid up the hot skin under Dean’s shirt.

“Dean? We were gonna-” Dean broke away, breathing hard inches away from Cas’s face. It was Sam. Shit. He fumbled for an explanation. Nada. Sam was staring at them, half in shock, half in amusement.“I guess you two _are_ dating,” he said, and the bathroom door was swinging shut before either of them could respond. Dean stared back at Cas. He looked slightly more coherent now, but his hair was even more of a wreck than usual and his lips were swollen.

“Dean?” Dean watched his lips form his name.

“Yeah?” Dean responded, not moving his gaze from his lips.

Cas shook his head. “Never mind,” he said. He gave Dean a look he couldn’t decipher before he disappeared out the door, leaving Dean alone with his reflection again.  
………  
“So,” Sam started, smiling slyly at Dean. Dean ignored him in favor of laying dollar bills down on the table. _Apparently_ , Sam had went into the bathroom to tell them to hurry up so they could pay their share of the bill. Now it was turning into a Dr. Phil-chick flick crossover. He groaned and looked up at Sam, scrubbing his hand over his face.

“So get this. It’s none of your damn business.”

“Dean, you haven’t dated anyone in a while. I just thought you would’ve told me.”

“We’re not fucking dating!” Dean snapped, angered by Sam’s hopeful puppy eyes. Sam just gave him even more pitiful eyes. He caved.

“Look…” He started. “I’m not even… _attracted_ to guys. I mean, I don’t...I’ve never…” He trailed off in frustration.

“Dean, you can’t tell me you're not attracted to guys after all the eye-fucking I have to witness whenever you and Cas are together,” Sam said in exasperation. Damn Sam and his presenting of the evidence. Ok. He could do this. He could… Come out, or whatever, to his little brother.

“Ok, I might be...bi,” he mumbled.

Sam smiled at him. “Dean, just because you like guys doesn’t mean you can’t be a ‘manly man’.”

“I know,” Dean said. “I’m just being stupid.”

“Hey,” Sam said. “I’m proud of you. I know what it took you to admit that.

“What it took was you walking into the bathroom at the wrong time,” Dean muttered.

“So what exactly is going on between you two then?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know,” Dean said. “But I’m sure as hell not doing the whole relationship thing. Cas deserves more than my issues.”

“Dean, you’re not worthless,” Sam said. Dean didn’t respond.  
……….  
Dean stared at the tv like he had just discovered it. Actually, he’d been watching tv the entire day and mumbling a running commentary to himself. Whatever he could do to keep his mind off that… That _thing_ that had happened last night. That thing where he had made out with his best friend that he was gay for and he had fucking _liked_ it. And now he was trying to concentrate on watching Dr. Sexy flirting with a patient and all he could think about was fucking Cas. Bad choice of words. Not actually fucking him. Great. Now he was thinking about it.

Maybe he should just call Cas up, and lay it all down on the table. He’d never been one for opening up to people (too messy and too chick flick), but he’d never liked a guy either. Well. Now that Dean was coming to terms with being bi a little bit more, he could recall some subtle checking out he’d done before. Maybe a couple of crushes he had called jealousy. But this thing with Cas seemed like more than that. His survival instincts told him to run, but for some reason his hand was picking up the phone.

“Hello?” Cas’s voice was grittier than he remembered and he could feel the adrenaline pumping.

“Uh...yeah. Can you come over?”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Cas said.

“Alright, see ya. Bye.” Dean hung up as quickly as possible. Goddamnit. What happened to his years of smooth talking? He was the guy who lured a stranger over from across the bar with a couple smiles, and now he was nervous to talk to his best friend. He leaned back against the couch.

If he looked back, _really_ looked back, he should’ve seen it coming. It wasn’t a sudden thing- they had been edging towards this without even realizing it, and now just happened to be where all the little moments collided. And here they were, almost falling, and Dean was hanging onto the edge with just his fingernails, scrabbling for purchase.

The door opened and Cas walked in, squinting at the couch where Dean was sitting. Dean got up and strode purposefully towards him, then forgot what exactly his purpose was.

“Hey!” he said, too brightly. Cas smiled at him, and that fucking little smile was so goddamn cute Dean was torn between kissing it or running from it. He looked at Cas’s chest briefly, then gave it another look that wasn’t so brief. Since when did Cas wear plaid? He was about to congratulate himself on passing on good taste to him, _finally_ , when he realized it was his shirt.

“Dude, are you wearing my shirt?”

Cas looked down, sheepish. “I was having a bad day.” Well damn. That was enough to make him grab the collar of said shirt and kiss him. It was just going to be a quick kiss. Really. Just to confirm that last night wasn’t a fluke. But Cas’s stubble was scraping his chin and Dean’s tongue was running over Cas’s lips, and that cliff? What fucking cliff? Dean had already let go, and he was falling. Yeah, that was probably Cas pushing Dean into the couch. But Dean would take any sign hecould get. And if his chest hurt when he looked up at Cas, well, that was just Cas falling on top of him.

“You better return my shirt,” Dean said, and Cas started unbuttoning it. Dean’s mouth went dry. It was weird seeing him without all the layers, but Cas had been packing some muscle under that baggy trench coat. Dean ran his fingers across his chest and Cas looked at him with intense blue eyes. His eyes reminded Dean of a warrior, staring down at him like that. Then all that intensity went straight to his lips, and Cas was pressing his hips into Dean’s and sucking on his lower lip. Dean moaned.

“God, Cas.” He reached his hands towards Dean’s zipper and Dean froze, images flashing through his mind. Cas smiling at him when they first met, a polite, curious smile. Cas asleep in the passenger seat as Dean sang along to AC-DC. Cas holding up the paint can to his eyes, standing too close as usual, Dean’s eyes frozen on his lips.

“Dean?” Cas was looking at him, his brow furrowed, and Dean was shaken back to the present. “Do you want me to stop?” Dean looked at his dark, mussed up hair and pink lips and thought, what the hell?  
He ran his thumb over Cas’s lower lip. “Don’t stop.”  
………  
“Dude, stop.” Dean was laughing at Cas, who was preoccupied with trying to steal fries off his plate. Cas just smiled at him innocently, creeping his hand closer to this plate.

“So I had an interview with Kansas Surgery & Recovery Center yesterday,” said Jess.

“That's great!” Dean said. He knew how hard she had been working.

“How’d it go?”

“I think it went pretty well,” Jess said happily. “I think they liked me.”

“Who wouldn’t like you, honey?” Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes. He turned to call Cas pickle or some weird nickname, but then he remembered the deal was off. At least, he thought it was, ever since whatever thing they had going on had started. He had told Sam he was just messing around, and he was. It was fun. No more denial. Cas’s hand almost reached his plate and he grabbed his wrist.

“Not today, buddy,” he said, tangling his fingers with his until they were holding hands. Sam gave him a pointed look, which Dean chose to ignore. This wasn’t some domestic shit, he was doing it for the fries. His fries. Dean grabbed one of his fries and shoved it in his mouth, kicking Sam in the leg while he was at it.

“Ow!” He said, glaring at Dean. “Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean replied, leaning back. He glanced over to find Cas with his hand on _one of his damn fries_. He grabbed the fry back. Cas gave him a pleading look, blue eyes big and wide like a little cherub.

Dean sighed. “Here you go,” he said, putting the fry in Cas’s mouth. Cas looked at him like he’d stopped the apocalypse, and Dean felt that twinge in his chest again. The thought jolted through him. He- damnit, Sammy was right, why was he always _right_ about everything lately- he was in love with him. Then he remembered his past relationships. Who was he kidding? He wasn’t cut out for the white picket fence life. He couldn’t keep anyone in his life for long. Lisa had only lasted for a year. He couldn’t be _normal_ , couldn’t just stay settled. Cas deserved better.  
………  
Dean slammed the door as he climbed into the driver’s seat. He put in a cassette and turned the volume up, driving along in silence.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas asked.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Dean said, glancing over at him.

“If I did something wrong-”

“No, you didn’t do anything.”

“Dean, I can tell you’re-”

Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel. “Damnit, Cas! I fucking love you, ok? There you go. That’s what the problem is.” Dean stared hard at the road in front of him. Cas was silent for a minute.

“I love you too,” he said quietly.

Dean shook his head. “Cas, you don’t have to do this. I know this thing we have going on isn't enough- it’s not what you want.”

“It is what I want. I’ve wanted it for years.”

“Cas, look at me,” Dean said. “Look at my life. It's bad. I have a shitload of daddy issues. I’m not the kind of guy that can give you the white picket fence life. Everyone I try to hold on to… They don’t last. I can’t tell you how many people I've lost over the years. And it’s always me. I’m always doing something to fuck it up. Don’t try to say you love me. I’m a wreck.”

“Dean, when I look at you, I see your soul,” Cas said. “I see a man, a righteous man, who’s always trying to do the right thing. I’ve seen you fight for those you care about, and I know you would do the same thing for me. You always try to blame yourself, but you’re a good man. You do the best you can, and I love you for that.”

Dean was silent for a few minutes, and Cas reached out tentatively to grab his hand. His fingers were still, then they curled around Cas’s. He glanced at Cas.  
“You wanna watch Lord of the Rings tonight?”  
………  
EPILOGUE

“Oh my God,” Sam started as soon as they were in the car. “Did you see them? I mean, I love my brother, but he’s such a sap now.”

“I know! They’ve only been dating for a week, and they act like an old married couple now,” Jess said.

“And I thought the eye fucking before was bad,” Sam laughed. He shook his head. “At least I won’t see them for a week, because it’s getting annoying.” He linked his fingers with Jess’s and looked out at the road, a wry smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
